The Power of Two
by GraceEliza21
Summary: What if instead of Nina showing up, it was Rebecca Streams and her twin brother Jamie. She is a pretty girl with lots baggage and he's a smart, overprotective brother who doesn't trust anyone anymore. Being dumped by her parents would be the last thing they wanted, but maybe the Anubis house won't be to bad. But, what happens when their pasts to the surface and mysteries emerge?


**Okay, so I've been working on this one for a while. I know its a bit over used but I loved the idea and wanted to do one myself. I like mine, I love Rebecca and Jamie, and no I won't tell you the pairings quite yet. I hope you like it, race you to the bottom! **

"Hey we are here!" Jamie said, trying to cheer up Rebecca. Rebecca never really said much since, well since the attack. Finally their parents didn't want to deal with Rebecca's silent act and sent both her and her twin brother Jamie it this British boarding school. Jamie was a tallish kid, 5' 5'', and had short auburn hair. His blue eyes were full of worry. He glanced over at his sister, making sure she was okay. His face was angular and strong, most girl would say he was very hot. He ignored everything and focused on his sister, the most important person in his life right now

Rebecca nodded and put on her fake smile, not fooling him. Her long auburn hair slightly blew off her face in the wind, showing her delicate features. Her pale skin was covered in almost healed bruises all different shades. Her light blue eyes flickered around her as if she was trying to watch everything and see everyone around her. She was a small girl, only 5' 1'' and very slender. She had a cast on her left arm, but it didn't seem to bother her at all.

"Rebecca, I know you're upset about mom and dad leaving us here, but they wouldn't unless its perfectly safe. You are going to be okay, and maybe it's a good chance to start over, forget the past. He isn't going to hurt you again, and you are perfectly safe. I won't let anyone hurt you again, okay?"

**I know, I just don't appreciate being dumped at some random boarding school because I'm not perfect anymore.** Rebecca wrote on a pad of paper, her anger clear in her words. She had not spoken in weeks, ever since she came back home after her attack. Doctors said she had to work through all the emotions and stress and she would probably start speaking again soon,but their parents didn't care. They just planned to ship Rebecca off, but Jamie didn't agree with them. So he was sent along with Rebecca to the British boarding school.

Jamie stopped walking and turned to his sister, wanting to make sure she understood what he said. "You are still perfect Rebecca, mom and Dad are just sending us away because they don't want you getting hurt again. Nothing has changed, you are still the same girl you were back home in Mississippi. You are perfect okay?"

Rebecca nodded and got pulled into a hug by her brother. She smiled but then wiggled out of the hug, continuing towards the house. Jamie sighed and continued pulling both their suitcases, which he insisted on, to their new home.

Once they were there Rebecca knocked on the door, which just opened on it's own. Jamie stopped her from walking in and knocked on the door frame, wondering if anyone was home. Soon an older looking man with a really ugly mustache came down the stair and the two kids standing in the doorway. "Hurry up, inside, you mustn't let the cold air out!" Rebecca and Jamie both scrambled inside, the door slamming behind them. "You're late," he said, glaring at them as if they were bugs to be squashed. "Two weeks late to be exact."

Rebecca looked at Jamie to answer for her. "Rebecca was in the hospital and home for a little bit. She wasn't well enough to come to school. Once she was we were on the first plane here."

"Oh sweeties," said a woman's voice from behind them. They both turned to see a shorter tan woman with black hair walking up behind them. "Oh I was so worried when I heard you were in the hospital Rebecca, I'm so glad you were able to come to school." The woman came and went to give Rebecca a hug, but Rebecca flinched away, stepping behind Jamie.

"Hi, I'm Jamie," he said, trying to distract the adults from Rebecca's reaction.

"Well hello Jamie, I've also heard a lot about you too. I'm so glad you both could join us here. Come come, I'll give you a tour of the house. You're lucky to have gotten put in Anubis house, it's the nicest one on the lot. Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Trudy, I'll be your house mother, and this is Victor, he's in charge of the house. Here we have the sitting room…" Trudy gave them a tour of the house, interrupting Victor when he started droning on about the historical value of the building. Rebecca smiled at that, thinking it was funny how the little woman was bossing around the older man.

"Okay children, how about I let you get settled in. Jamie, your room will be on the first floor, first door down. You'll be rooming with Mick and Fabian. Rebecca, you'll be rooming with Patricia, you're room is the first door on the left upstairs." Trudy said this and smiled at the children, waiting for them to go to their respective rooms.

Rebecca paused, not wanting to be alone with a stranger every night. She looked at Jamie worriedly, tears threatening her eyes just imagining it. Jamie saw and pulled his sister into a tight hug. "It's okay, we are far away now. I promise no one is going to hurt you here, okay? Okay, you are going to grab your bag and go up to your room, I'll be there in a minute. It's okay, everything is okay." With that he handed his sister her bag and watched her grab and walk up the stairs. With that he turned to address Trudy's confused look. "I'm sorry about that."

"Did I say something, I'm so sorry," she started, but Jamie interrupted.

"No no no, you didn't do anything. She was attacked back when we were in the states, that's why she was in the hospital. She still hasn't told anyone what happened, but it was very bad. She hasn't spoken in weeks, ever since the incident. She also got very skittish, which I can't blame her."

Trudy nodded in understanding, her smile dropping into a slight frown. "Well thank you for telling me, I'm glad I know this now. Here want me to take your bag into your room while you go up and help her?"

Jamie smiled and nodded. He thanked his house mother and climbed the stair up to his twin sisters room. She was standing in their holding a cellphone, a stuffed bunny, and a picture of two girls smiling. "Here, that must be the other girls, I'll put is on the nightstand and help you get unpacked." So the two siblings stayed in Rebecca's room and put sheets on the bed, cloths in the wardrobe and posters on the walls. After they were finished Jamie smiled said he would be right down the stairs in his room if she needed him. Rebecca smiled and nodded, looking around her room. She loved it, the big head board, the nice wardrobe. The old look was super cool. Then add her Daughtry and Imagine Dragons posters and it was amazing. As she was piling her books, she has lots, on her nightstand another girl walked into the room.

"Joy-" the girl stopped talking when she saw Rebecca. "You're not Joy, what are you doing in our room?"asked the red headed girl who must have been Patricia.

Rebecca picked up and wrote something down and showed it to the other girl. **I'm Rebecca, I'm new here. This is my room, are you my roommate?**

When Patricia saw this she paused and looked around at the room, saw the new sheets, clothes and posters. She then realized Joy wasn't here and didn't like it. "I'm not your roommate, and this isn't your room." Patricia saw the phone and bunny. "Do you think joy would leave without her phone, or Bunsie Bun?!" She was yelling now, and Rebecca was shaking in fear. Patricia looked around again and went over to Rebecca's side of the room. She picked up all the blankets and threw them outside the room. She continued to yell at Rebecca, getting angrier and angrier. Rebecca was freaking out by now, think Patricia was going to hurt her, and backed up against the wall. Covering her ears she crouched down, tears coming out of her eyes.

Jamie and Jerome heard the commotion and looked up the stairs. "Wonder what Patricia's doing up there. Girl's and their drama," Jerome said, smirking. Jamie's mind was on Rebecca hoping this didn't have anything to do with her. Than he remembered that Rebecca's roommate's name was Patricia. He then ran up the stairs two at the time leave a confused Jerome behind. He walked up on Victor yelling at a red headed to calm down. Jamie walked quickly in the room to find Rebecca crouched down against the wall covering her ears and crying. Jamie kneeled down and wrapped my arms around her. "Rebecca, it's okay, relax. Everything's okay."

They sat like that for a minute, me hugging her and her crying on my shoulder. Jamie glared over at the other girl, Patricia. She just stood there, glaring back but looking a teensy bit guilty. She stomped out of the room and walked down the stairs. Jamie just sat there with his sister making her feel safer. After a couple more minutes he made his sister stand up and sat her down on her bed. "Okay, now it's time to stop crying. Everything is okay, you're perfectly fine. So we are going to make your bed and then you're going to fix your make up and go down to meet the rests of our housemates, okay? Okay, lets go." Jamie walked over and got Rebecca's blankets and she stood up to help. After the sheets were back on and tears were wiped away they both got up and walked over to her bag. Jamie took out her makeup bag and handed it to his sister. Rebecca nodded and reapplied her mascara and eyeliner. Once she was all fixed up the twins walked down the stairs, notepad in Rebecca's hand.. In the sitting area and dining room were an assortment of kids, all taking to Patricia about what happened. It took them a second before someone saw the twins and made everyone stop talking. No one said anything for a second until Jamie spoke up.

"Hello, I'm Jamie and this is Rebecca. Nice to meet you guys." Rebecca just stood by his side silent and waved, faking a smile.

At first no one said anything, but then Mara spoke up. "Hi guys, welcome to Anubis house. I'm Mara." Jamie smiled and glanced over at Rebecca who just nodded and smiled.

Then Alfie stood up and walked over. "I am Alfie, from planet it earth. Where are you from traveler?" He spoke in a 'spooky' voice and this the Star Trek hand signal. Rebecca smiled and wrote on her pad. After a moment she held it up to Alfie.

**I am from the distant planet of mars, here to integrate into this strange human society. I must say, you planet is quite strange, so many colors and species. Travel to your planet was rough, I have injured myself in the process, but your medicine will soon heal me.**

When Alfie read this and smiled. He turned to Jerome and put on his puppy dog face, "Can we keep her?" They both laughed and Rebecca smiled, but she didn't laugh. She never laughs anymore. Jamie grabbed her hand and pulled her into the last remaining seat on the couch, wanting her to sit and relax a little. Sadly Patricia had other ideas.

"So alien girl, do you know what happened to Joy?" Her confused look made Patricia elaborate, "The girl whose bed you stole. My old roommate, my best friend. Where is she?" Rebecca remained silent, not knowing what she was talking about. Jamie glanced over at Patricia, wondering if he should intervene.

"We have been on the waiting list for ages. We would have been here sooner but there was an incident and we were in the hospital for a little. Once we were well enough to travel we were shipped off here." Jamie looked over to Patricia, giving her a perfected death glare, silently telling her to back down. He stopped when Rebecca stood up and walked quickly up stairs, tears in her eyes.. Jamie followed her up. There was an awkward silence until Trudy walked in claiming it was supper time.

**So I win! And what do you think, yeah or nah? Please tell me in a review below so I can use your input to make it a better and more enjoyable. Also any questions you have feel free to ask me, and get ready for next chapter, that's where all the fun creepiness happens! I love you! Byeeeeeeee!**

**~Grace Elizabeth**


End file.
